Her's X Her's
by RamenStyle
Summary: A series of one-shots between Yakumo and Licca Oc X Licca . Sometimes I'm just awesome XD
1. Reckless

**Her's X Her's **

**A series of one-shots of Yakumo and Licca (Oc X Licca) and I thought I would put them in one story than having a bunch of singles all over the place. Also I'll give you a brief description of Yakumo so I don't have to keep explaining what she looks like. **

**Stops at the base of her neck snow-white hair (Messy most of the time) **

**Light blue eyes (eye patch over her right eye) **

**Beach tan color skin **

**I'll put up a picture later, I mean who doesn't want to show off there character XD! **

**I got this idea when I notice that when I first started in the game, I wouldn't block worth a egg roll. (Got PWNED a lot because of it), **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gods eater burst, if I did Licca would most defiantly be a main character and a lot more scenes in the game XD**

Chapter 1: Reckless

Licca whip the sweat from her brow, as she finished and took a step back from her work. She was down in her usual spot in the underground hanger of the Far East branch headquarters. The scent of oil, the simple turn of a wrench made the hanger into a 'Mechanic sanctuary' a way to unwind with the task of repairing the complicity of gods arcs. She cocked her head to the side as she gaze at her work once more. This one particular god arc was special it was so special that it seem to ALWAYS need repair and she knew the wielder all too well….

"Hiya babe" A voice called out Her snow white hair stop at her shoulders as her black eye patch stood out against her light blue eye and dark skin, she was clad in a white long sleeve trench coat and long jeans all white. Licca glance her way

"Yakumo" her voice was low but clam, the girl in question stop her pace and just stood there

"Licca?" she raised a eyebrow at why the sudden tone she was using

"Don't Licca me" now she was in front of the taller female and jabbing her in the shoulder "You seriously damage your god arc this time and all you have to say is 'Licca'"

The other girl just took a step back getting out of her jabbing range

"It wasn't my fault" she whine scratching her cheek, but Licca puffed out one of her cheeks in agitation. Which just made Yakumo blush it was way to cute to her

"What excuse do you have this time" Licca question stepping back and folding her arms. Yakumo took a moment

"I like a challenge uhh-"

"YAKUMO!"

"Okay, okay" she motion for her to calm down "It was all Tatsumi fault"

Licca blink

"How?"

Yakumo frowned

"Well, we were fighting a Hannibal right?" she lean against the railing behind her since she was pretty much stuck there "Best Aragami to fight I might add" she grinned but her girlfriend didn't buy it so she kept going "And in the middle of the fight he blabs that chicks dig dangerous men" She puffed out her chest a bit when she did so. Licca expression change to one of pure confusion

"It's was the plan that Hibari would go out with him….with that kind of logic" Yakumo replied she then scratch her head "If you can call that logic"

"Were talking about Tatsumi" added Licca

Yakumon took a moment to grasp this

"Your right, there no logic" Yakumo grinned "And then I got side swipe"

…Silence

"What?" gasp the mechanic

Yakumo cringe from the sound

"Yeah" she could see the look of concern she was getting from her she threw her hands in front of her "But I'm fine, I block the blow, but I guess it was too much to take on" She let her eyes wander to the side. Stupid Tatsumi and his 'Hibari schemes' why was he her best friend anyway?

Yakumo was snapped out of her thoughts as Licca embrace her

"Licca-"

"I'm glad your alright" Her voice barely a whisper, Yakumo just smiled and wrapped her arms around her

"Sorry to make you worry" She planted a kiss on the petite girl forehead

"I guess I should be used to it" laughed Licca "You are always reckless"

"True" added Yakumo

They stood there for a moment the two enjoying the silence in each other arms. Yakumo looked down to see Licca eyes were closed and a couple of tears made a clean line through her 'makeup of grease' she called it. She sooth her back a bit, as the scent of polish steel and shampoo glided around her

"You know" Yakumo started getting the other girl to look up at her "it's close to lunchtime"

The other girl smiled knowing where this was going

"So reckless" but she still blush a bit as there forehead touched "and a little dirty"

Yakumo shrugged looking into those playful gray eyes

"Were both always dirty, go for the silver I always say" knowing the reason she said that was because she didn't like gold and her favorite color was silver

"Sounds good"

"Sweetness"

As the two kissed

**A/N: I have to admit it sounded better in my head, but whateves look forward to the next chapter dudes and dudettes **


	2. Take Out?

**A/N: ahh a simple matter blown out of proportion by yours truly, don't fret it happens to all of us and sometimes you don't even know it. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gods eater burst **

**Chapter 2: Take Out?**

We find our two main characters lodging in Yakumo's living quarters the two getting back from a hard days work of killing Aragami and repairing god arcs that the two were mostly exhausted and decide to take a shower and slip in there nightwear earlier than expected. It was around dusk when they did so and decide just to just relax, and relax is what they did. As Licca sat on her side of the bed reading a book while Yakumo was busy playing a game of some sort upside down on the other end of the bed. The two sat there in mere quiet bliss aside from the little patter Yakumo feet made against her pillow. It didn't occur that they missed lunch and was coming near eating dinner for the two. Licca closed her book

"Yakumo?" she question she could tell that the other girl was still awake from the constant wiggle of her body from playing the little handheld

"Uh yo?" it felt more like a question than anything as Yakumo kept her eyes glue to the small screen.

"Aren't you hungry?" she question, It was fine for her but to see the other girl go this long without food was a bit of a strange occurrence to her, The other girl shot up into a sitting position looking at the other girl who was a bit started at the sudden movement.

"Whose hungry?" Yakumo question with a blink, Licca sighed before pointing a finger at her

"You, I asked if YOU were hungry?"

Yakumo looked at the ceiling for a moment then fell back to her early position

"I guess so" she went back to the screen "Okay I lied it's more than I can handle"

To Licca it like that made no sense but she caught on to the jist of it, luckily she was of master of Yakumo art

"So you are hungry and your stuck on the video game as well" she stated

"You got it" replied Yakumo "I mean who makes a game this hard, not only that I don't even get the concept of a mutated piece of pie eating orbs and some kind of rainbow color spirits freaks" Yakumo took a breath

"Okay…." that was one thing she couldn't comprehend

There was a moment of silence until Yakumo glance over the game

"So what did you have in mind?" she question, Licca looked at her

"About what?"

"I'm assuming about the food thingy you was talking about" replied Yakumo as she went back to her game. Licca looked out the window, Yakumo have long since busted out the little 'fake' background that all the rooms had and you could see the city below, it was getting late but what to do about dinner was another story

"Not sure" after a while of thinking, Yakumo huffed a reply as she dropped the game to the floor and rubbed her eyes

"Stupid game" she mumble "Why would Kota have that thing is beyond me" she replied, then she glance at the girl again "Alright now that this thing is off, I'm TOTALLY HUNGRY" Yakumo whined

Licca just giggled

"Well, we can go out for something?"

Yakumo position didn't change, but she saw the other girl face-faulted

"Doubt that"

"Why?" question Licca, Yakumo put her arms behind her head as she closed her eyes

"Aragami, enough said"

Licca blinked

"Really, what about Burg-"

"Aragami ate it"

"Hard-"

"Aragami ate it"

"Mac-"

"Aragami ate it"

"Uhh Little-"

"Eaten by Ar-a-ga-mi" Yakumo sing wiggling her feet. Licca frowned did Aragami really eat most of all them

"Wow, that's weird"

"Not really, It seems Aragami have good taste"

"Well I'm glad you think it's alright, but that's not helping right now" Licca huffed crossing her arms. Aragami could be jerks sometimes Yakumo sat back up with a grin on her face

"I got a idea" she smirked, and for some reason Licca didn't like it but she took the bait anyway

"And that would be"

Yakumo paused for dramatic effect

"Ramen"

…Silence

"Ramen?" Licca replied as the other girl just nodded her head in triumph

"The stuff that in all your cabinets" stated Licca

"Ohh yeah"

Licca will never understand the obsession that her girlfriend had with the food. She could eat it for each time of day and snack. Not only that when she started here she insisted that they start making ramen as a standard ration throughout headquarters.

"I know what your thinking" Yakumo voice cut through Licca thoughts "But in my defense I really don't want to have to put more clothes on right now"

That was indeed true they were in there pajamas which were for her was one of her's trademark white tank tops and a more comfortable pair of pants. While Yakumo with her usually 'cover' everything up naturally during the day only had on a white dress shirt with a pair of white jogging shorts

"Good point" Licca replied

"Soo ramen it is" cheered the other girl

"Now hold on"

"Crap"

Licca stood up putting her hands on her hips

"That doesn't change the fact that, no offense I don't want ramen"

Yakumo blinked, then she slouched forward

"I….knew that" She mumble

"Sorry Yakumo"

"Duh" the other girl shot back up from her slouch position with a grinned on her face "What for, just more ramen for me"

Licca just sighed they were getting off subject again

"So I say we should hold a contest"

"Huh"

"A contest"

"What for?" From the look on her face Yakumo had no idea what she was talking about

"You know to see what we do for dinner" a playful smile on her lips "If I win we go out, and if you win we eat ramen"

"…what's the contest?" question Yakumo crossing her arms

"Nothing physical" she blurted out, it wouldn't be fair since Yakumo was keen and lean for fighting purposes, she was…well cute and adorable not a very good winning combination in that kind of contest.

"Then I'm boned" sighed Yakumo she flopped backwards back on the bed, but she didn't measure how far she was and her head hit the bottom wood part of the bed, which made her shoot back up rubbing her head

"Huh…ow" she mumble

"I got it" Licca called out getting her attention "Who can get farther in that" she pointed to the handheld on the floor. Yakumo looked at it then looked at Licca. Was she serious she haven't even played the thing and she was playing it every since yesterday…..maybe they'll be ramen after all.

Yakumo smirked

"Okay" she chimed "But just remember you picked it"

Licca nodded with a soft smile

"Deal"

The two were back on the bed, as Licca took her turn Yakumo was leaning on the backbroad while Licca snuggle up next to her. Yakumo got to level eight and with a grinned she handed it to Licca. But that little grinned soon faded as she notice that even though she thought this was her first time playing the game….it didn't look that way as Licca just clear level 20 and was still going…..

"I think you made you point my dear" sighed Yakumo "I knew there was something fishy with that simile of yours" Licca looked up at her with a innocent expression

"Whatever do you mean Yakumo?"

Yakumo poked into the petite girls sides making her giggled and squirm against her

"Spill it" Yakumo continue to poke the other girl seeing how she wanted the truth on her girlfriend beginner luck

"Alright" huffed Licca with a smile "Kota let me borrow it when I have some down time down in the hanger"

"That's cheating" pouted Yakumo

"How is that cheating, you never asked if I played it before"

Yakumo was about to say something but it just ended with her mouth hanging open a bit, which Licca took as her victory she hop out of the bed and stood victorious in front of the window

"With this we go out and eat!" she cheered, Yakumo blinked looking at the other girl, but a wolfish grinned formed on her lips as she hop off the bed as well and right in front of Licca making the other girl let out a little 'yelp' from the sudden movement, which also made her back up near the window when she saw the other girl's face

"Now…Yakumo" she warned as the other girl approach her "I won fair and square"

"I know" she smirked as she put both hands on each side of her against the window trapping the other girl between her. Licca face flustered red as she looked at her girlfriend trying to not melt right then and there and get her point across.

"I-I thought you was hungry?" question Licca

"I am" as Yakumo went in for a kiss, luckily there was the window behind Licca as her knees buckle from the force of it, what felt like hours were mere minutes as Yakumo looked into her eyes a smirk still on her lips

"But not for food" she whispered

**A/N: I like how that one came out, watch out for the next chapter XD**


	3. SPA part 1

**A/N: Been while but here you folks go!, **

**Disclaimer: Really…again -sigh- I don't own Gods eater Burst**

**S.P.A part 1 **

The past week has been brutal it seems it was Aragami frenzy week as swarms of Aragami have been spotted a lot lately that need to be dealt with before they became a army….which when teams were dispatch to handle the problem felt like sometimes. And Yakumo was in the middle of it being the new leader of squad one they had the most jobs, And she didn't mind…until it became a constant thing everyday and she was starting to think to switch to the 'defensive unit' they don't seem to get much work.

Anyway Yakumo stretch as she enter the underground hanger for the up most time, With all the Aragami attacks her and Licca 'me' time was seriously shot to pieces. When one of them would get home the other wasn't there or already asleep. But just like her Licca was the head of the 'repair diversion' and from Yakumo point of view them seem they couldn't put in a screw without the petite female, that made her give the other workers 'death glares' sometimes. She looked around at the 'God arcs' that were in there holsters and being checked over by some of the staff it didn't take long for her to spot the girl.

"Yo! Licca" greeted Yakumo, Licca was looking over a 'god arc' when she looked up from her work immediate the long nights she put in was evident on her features but none the less she smile

"Hey Yakumo"

She kissed the smaller girl on the forehead

"Hectic huh" replied Yakumo knowing the answer of that, but that was going to change with the news she has

Licca let out a small sigh as she looked at the other workers "Yep, I feel like some of these we just fix, then a day later there back here again"

"For there sake it's your work that's keeping them alive" replied Yakumo flatly, Licca nodded getting what Yakumo was getting act she looked up at the other girl

"So what's up?" she asked, which made the other girl grinned

"OOhh" she reach into her breast pocket "Nothing much, just some free spa treatments" she pulled out three slips of paper. It took a while for the other girl to register what just happen

"REALLY!" Squeaked Licca, the energy was back on her face like it never wasn't there

"Ow" cringe Yakumo but none the less nodded "Oh yeah VIP all the way" she puffed out her chest a little "Thanks for me saving the owner daughter during a Aragami raid"

"That's so awesome Yakumo" she cheered looking at the tickets "But wait, there three"

"Yeah, he gave me three for some weird reason" She scratch her head for a moment "Don't know what to do with it"

"Well obliviously we should give it to somebody else" added Licca

"I knew that, but I couldn't care less who it was as long as my Licca was there" smirked Yakumo, which in turn made Licca smile

"Your such a cheesy romantic" giggled Licca

Yakumo just shrugged

"Blame manga" she added

The two laughed, Kota strikes again. Yakumo notice she borrows a lot of stuff from him…hmmm

"So when are we going to go?" question Licca she know she couldn't leave right now and from the looks of Yakumo she might just say that

"Tomorrow" she replied "Sakaki knows and seriously agree to let us have one or two days off" she stated

"Really?" question Licca, when Sakaki agree with Yakumo it pretty much she barged in there and flip his desk and threaten the living 'love' juice out of him

"Yes" smiled Yakumo "I only had to break a lamp this time"

"Yakumo" Licca replied with a warning tone "That's mean"

"But effective" Yakumo replied then notice the pout on her girlfriend face "Okay, okay I'll pay for it or something….but just to let you know that might scared him even further"

"Why that?"

"Me….being nice and wanting to fix something I broke….c'mon that might just kill the man" replied Yakumo

"You might be right" giggled Licca, but she really didn't care she would gladly take the offer, even if it was one or two days off she needed it and this spa was a perfect opportunity

"You got until tomorrow to give the ticket away" replied Yakumo as she started back towards the steps making Licca blink from what happen

"Wait what?" then the sentence sunk in "Why me?"

"Because" Yakumo turn to look at her "You hang out with other girls on a daily basis….feel weird if I asked them" the she thought about it "Heck they would probably question if I really was going to a spa" Which was true she wasn't too fancy on getting 'mud packs' and massages and getting nails done, to her it sounded boring, but it made Licca happy and that what matters the most.

Licca thought about it, well once again Yakumo was right which was starting to creep her out. She did hang out with Sakuya and Alisa more than Yakumo did and even though Alise was on her team the were friends but rarely hang out after missions she would mostly be with Tatsumi training or hanging out with Soma and Kota.

"Alright fine" she replied after a while which got a smirked out of the other girl

"Sweetness" she replied as she waved a goodbye before storming back up the steps yelling out wanting to get some ramen. Licca smile as Yakumo disappear in the elevator as she looked at the single ticket that laid in her hand

"_But who?" _

**A/N: Now I have a challenge for the people reading this fic, I herby give you the choice on who will join the two at the spa it could be the two I mention in the story. Or anybody else from the game I might add, and depending on the votes that person will be chosen so leave a review with your choice. Looking forward to it XD **


	4. SPA part 2

**A/N: Ooh man, my days have been crazy not to mention there was a serious 'Wig-out' with my computer and I thought I almost lost all my data, but thanks to a dummies book and a rusty fork TA-DA I UTTERLY DESTORYED IT XD. Nah I got it fixed and my data was intact so here's part 2 enjoy **

SPA Part 2

She couldn't believe what she was doing right now…..or WHY she was doing it. I mean sure they were working a lot nowadays but just to go off and go to a SPA was a little far fetch….especially with the workaholic and all around badass Yakumo. It felt weird to say the word 'Spa' and 'Yakumo' in the sentence without getting a boulder toss at you.

"Yo Alisa" getting the blue-eyed girl attention

"Uhh yes?"

Yakumo and Licca was walking a little bit in front of her

"What's the deal?" at first she didn't understand, which Licca picked up on as the two gave each other questionable looks

"What she's trying to say" Licca started "Is what's wrong?"

Alisa looked at Licca a bit embarrassed

"Oh right….I knew that" she mumble off to herself before looking back at the other two females

"Sorry just thinking about some things"

"It's not work is it?" Licca question pouting a little, she was already in 'Spa' mode

"….Kind of"

Licca came up to her and loop her arms with hers

"Don't sweat it, we have a day of pampering in front of us" Licca sighed as she imagine what they were in store for

"Licca is right" added Yakumo "I heard this place is pretty famous around here" Then the white haired looked around "Whatever here is?"

"Uhh..right" replied Alisa with a sweat-dropped

They reach the entrance of a tall white building of about four stories tall line with gold door frames and black marble stairs that just made the normal sidewalk concrete sad in comparison, the three stood outside the building looking up at the black and gold sign that read 'Simplicity'

"I feel like I should pay just by looking at it" replied Yakumo the other two just nodded.

When they walked in they were greeted with a lounge which was drape with red velvet and silk curtains the reception desk held the black marble gold trim as did the floor around it. Speaking of receptionist the girl almost fell out of her chair when she saw Yakumo tall statue and eye-patch walk up to the counter, Luckily Licca step in and stop any further trauma. As they were led to a changing room to change into there big fluffy white robes.

"Seriously Yakumo I told you to leave your eye-patch at home" huffed Licca. The were still in the changing room as Alisa was already done and was patiently waiting for the other two

"What can I say I forgot" replied Yakumo

"Honestly, what am I going to do with you?"

"Your going to love me"

"Yakumo were not alone…"

Alisa blushed hearing the conversation through the wall

At that moment Yakumo head emerge from the door to the changing room making Alisa jump a little

"Hey"

"Yes"

"Scram"

"Wha"

"Yakumo" Licca pushed Yakumo out of the way dressed in her robe "Sorry Alisa"

"Keh, I'm not" huffed the new-type

"Ahhh"

Yakumo and Licca looked at the girl who let out the small scream which was Alisa to see her pointing at Yakumo with a shocked exrpession

"What the heck is your problem?" question Yakumo

"Your eye…." she looked at Yakumo again as she blink again with both eyes

"What about them?"

"Alisa you never saw Yakumo without her eye patch?" Question Licca

"I thought she lost it in some Aragami accident"

"Keh, please" added Yakumo dryly

"Well, nope she just wears it-"

"To give my enemies a fighting chance" smirked Yakumo in her robe with her arms crossed

"I thought you knew?" added Licca

"Heck I thought as well"

"I guess that was overacting a bit" added Alisa embrassed

"It's not your fault" smiled Licca "You really need to wear that thing less often even your teammates think your really missing a eye"

"Does it really matter if they know, it doesn't change anything"

"Only the fact that you look more feminine without it" added Alisa

Yakumo blushed

"Wha?"

"Standing there in your robe, flustered and sexy" she smirked as she left the room with the attendant who made there selves known but the other two didn't even know they were there…

"What just happen?" question Yakumo

"I'm not sure…." added Licca

The three were then given a relaxing message

"This part I been waiting for all day" sighed Licca

"I have to agree there" added Alisa with a small smile, Licca turn to Yakumo to see the girl pouting

"What's wrong Yakumo?"

"This guy sucks" spat quickly

The misuse sighed

"Well if you wasn't built like a brick this would be more easier no?"

Alisa and Licca had to hold back a laugh

"What kind of fake! accent is that!, your FAGGIT-FRENCHER!" spat Yakumo who out of anger sat up with her robe down….. After chasing the guy out of the room she came back into the room scratching her head in annoyance

"Keh, wuss"

"Uh Yakumo" spoke up Licca pointing to her chest, Yakumo just looked down then crossed her arms across her chest slowly

"Well these bad boys need some air once in a while right?" she sweat-dropped

"True, you always cover up on a daily basis, you got to show some skin once and while" added Alisa as her misuse worked her shoulders trying not to look at the still half naked Yakumo

"Well excuse me, that I can't fight massive monsters in a fraking dress" huffed Yakumo

"Oh, c'mon Yakumo I was just playing" sighed the Russian "Your wardrobe screams the lone wolf mysterious genre"

"Uh.."

Alisa open her eyes that she didn't even know were close and looked at her friends

"Oh, uh"

"What the hell women what the actually hell?" replied Yakumo

Licca just laughed

The three were given facial masked and were lounging in chairs as there nails were done.

"Sorry about that" Alisa spoke up

"What for?" question Licca

"About what I said earlier, I step out of line-"

"No you didn't" added Yakumo who was eating her cucumber slices "I'm just glad you relax around us"

"Huh"

"Yakumo is right, for once"

"Watch it Licca"

"But she do have a point, you been quiet and reserve since we got here"

Alisa laughed a bit

"Well, we rarely do things out side of Missions so I'm not sure how to act"

"Just be yourself" added Licca

"I hear that sorry that it took me a while to get the message" replied Alisa

"No worries" the other two replied with a smile

"Now on to other pressing matters" replied Alisa as her tone took a serious one getting the other two girls attentions

"How does those taste Yakumo?" pointing to one of the cucumbers on her eyes with a smirked, Yakumo and Licca followed suit

"Could used some salt"

Alisa took a bite out of hers then place the rest back on her face

"Huh, your right again" she replied

"Not you two with that" sigh Yakumo

The other two just laughed

**A/N:** **Okay I was a little up in the air on how Alisa should act, I couldn't quite grasp her character (I tried playing the movie scenes again from the game to get something) but I didn't know how to portray her so she became totally OoC sorry about that all your Alisa fans. Look forward to the next chapter XD **


End file.
